1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a breath controlled switching device, for operating a multiswitched system such as a music synthesizer or other instrument for generating visual or sound information in response to signals.
2. Background to the Invention
In the field of musical instrument simulation many efforts have been made to electronically simulate the playing of orthodox instruments, wherein the operation of various means have been used to control electronic switching by means of which tone generators or other forms of music synthesizer are energized.
For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,326 issued June 23, 1970 to Hilliaret et al, discloses a harmonica in which air flow variations are sensed by piston and cylinder arrangements and motion of this mechanical transponder is directly transformed into electronic signals. The transponder is within the environment within the pipe and is necessarily operating in wet conditions under the influence of the breath and saliva of the operator. It may be difficult or impossible to prevent the condensation of moisture from the breath and /or the accumulation of saliva within the pipes. Nobel et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,833, discloses a somewhat similar system to that of Hilliaret, but Noble's device has only one pipe, different notes being achievable by keying. It would be desirable to devise a system in which there is no direct electrical connection to the transponder.
It is an object of the invention to provide a breath controlled device for providing signals to a generator of visual or information or music synthesizer, e.g. a harmonica, which may include a simple, low cost arrangement utilizing components that are insensitive to environmental hazards, such as the presence of saliva, and which are robust and long lives.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide other instruments, such as suck/blow operated typewriters or computer keyboards which are especially useful for the disabled.